Her Words
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: I died a A Lot inside when I heard her words.


_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

I was staring at my laptop screen. I'm talking with my friend David. I am in Europe taking my first tour for my first ever album. A dream come true for me. I should be happy, but why am I not.

"It's alright. Mikayla. I bet she's just busy and all." David said.

"She hasn't even called me once or even sent me an e-mail or a just a text saying Hi." I sighed.

"Oh c'mon you don't honestly think she forgot you." He said trying to soothe me. "She is your bestfriend after all."

"yeah she's my bestfriend who I'm positively head over heels in love with." I told him.

"I know. And I know she feels the same way for you."

"and how can you be sure?" I asked.

"She looks at you the same way you look at her." I raised my eyebrow.

"A-huuuuuhhhh.. then why doesn't she even say hi or mention me in her tweets? Huh?"

"I don't know." Just then she tweeted again.

"_Find someone who finds you beautiful with no makeup while wearing sweatpants... You'll never feel more loved."_

"Did you see her new tweet?" David asked and I nodded. He smiled. "That's totally you!"

"Yeah, right. And me and Shia Labeouf are getting married." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"ooh ooh.. She has an interview with Billy Bush." David exclaimed.

"uuuggghhh...I can't listen to it." I said frustrated.

"don't worry listen with me." David said as he twisted the little circle on his radio to make the sound louder.

"Thanks David." I said.

"anytime." The interview started and I listened intently. I was sooo amazed at how her voice was so calming and sweet. I was in a trance when she was asked one particular question.

"So, Have you dated any one of the Connect three boys?" Billy asked. I snapped out of my little trance and listened to her answer.

"uhhhmmm...Maybe" She answered coyly.

"Is it Shane?" billy pushed on.

"Yeah. He's actually.. he's my best friend." She answered. I felt my chest constrict.

"So you guys went from boyfriend-girlfriend to best friends?" Billy asked again.

"No kind of the opposite." She answered. I winced at her answer. I knew she and Shane were close but I didn't think that he was her **best**friend.

"Oh? So you're dating him now?" Bush was on a roll!

"Umm, yeah he is my best friend and he is incredible.." She answered again. I felt my vision getting blurry.

"And your dating him." Bush confirmed rather than asked.

"uhmmm.. yeah." David clicked the radio off.

"Mikayla?" He asked worried. A tear trickled down my face.

"David. I have to go now. Talk to you later." I said. And before he could say anything I closed my laptop. I began sobbing then and there. I walked over to my bed and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

---the next day--

I opened my laptop to see that she posted a new tweet and some pictures.

_"By the way... I would never lie to my fans. I love you all... and I've never been happier. :)" _she tweeted. I felt myself frown. I was debating on opening the pictures she posted. My heart says No, but my brain says yes. Adding up the curiosity. My brain won the battle. I quickly clicked the link and saw the picture. I quickly thought that I should've listened to my heart rather than my brain. The pictures consist of them kissing and lying on the grass and holding hands. Just then my phone rang. I was too busy staring at the picture to see who it was. I just clicked the answer button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kayla!" My eyes widened and I quickly looked at the name of the caller. Mitchie 3. "Kayla? Hello? Are you there?" I quickly put my phone back to my ear.

"Hello? Mitchie?" I asked.

"Hi Kayla! How are you?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm fine. You?" I answered trying to not sound sad.

"I'm great! Sorry I haven't called you. I was too busy." She said and I know why she's busy.

"It's alright. I understand."

"So.. Have you heard the news?" She asked. I knew what she was talking about but I still asked.

"What news?" I tried to sound all curious.

"ME and Shane are dating!" She squealed happily.

"Really?!" I asked trying to sound shock and excited.

"Yes!" She squealed again.

"I'm so happy for you and him!" I told him trying my best to squeal without sobbing. "I'm practically jumping up and down because of happiness!" I lied. She giggled.

"I'm just so happy, you know? I never thought that I could be this happy." She said and I felt myself beginning to breakdown.

"I'm happy for you too. But hey, I have to go. You know tour and all. I still have to rehearse." I told her.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck and Have fun! Bye!" She said and the line went dead. I threw my phone on the bed. And my tears began to pour down again.

"I will never have her!" I whispered to myself as I got my coat from the coat rack and went to the hotel lobby wiping my tears away.

That night my concert was canceled because I got into a car accident. I was driving at a speed of 130 kph and accidentally lost control and hit the car on a tree. Don't worry I'm not dead. I'm just in a comma. I'm not dead yet.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

_**:( I was feeling down when I wrote that's what came out of it.**_

_**I don't want Demi or Joe dating! **_

_**Idk if I should make this a oneshot or not.**_

_**Btw, this is not the story I was telling you about last time.**_

_**It just so happened that the news bout Joe and Demi dating came up and I was sooo down I cried. **_

_**Idk if I should still post that story and this authors note is getting really **_

_**Anyways. R&R so I should know what to do.**_

_**Love, Nhie**_

_**(Catch me. Imma trainwreck and walking beyond enemy lines)**_

_**P.S. Bear with the story. I just made it in an hour or so. So it's not that good. Sorry.**_


End file.
